Into Space
by Jaya Korin
Summary: (yaoi(seijixtouma) Hmmm set in the future, when Touma has finally accomplished his dream of getting into space, but what are the set backs. Meet the future Seiji and T ouma *grins*


Disclaimer: You all know the drill............   
  


Into Space 

By: Jaya 

Started: 1/4/01   
  


Song: Major Tom (Coming Home) 

By: Peter Schilling & David Lodge   
  


~ * ~   
  


"And as many of you must have well heard by now. Tomorrow is the finally mission into space for the joint US and Japanese Astronauts. Today two of our own men and one Japanese Astronaut will be leaving from Cape Canaveral in Florida, to test the new Space Station, 'Destiny' which for the past ten years has been under construction in orbit around Earth. Tomorrow at approximately 10:00 a.m. Leo Davenport, Daniel Hall, and Touma Hashiba will, leave earth to run the last few tests and prepare the way for others to inhabit the station. When fully functional, it will be the first totally independent and maned Space Station in Earths History. Full equipped with gardens and many of the simple luxurious we have here on Earth, the men and women of the world stationed there should be almost totally self dependant. Stay tuned for the special report after the new tonight. Our own anchor-man Daniel Trip will give you a more in-depth look at this endeavor. And now in other news..." 

Touma turned the TV off leaning back in the chair with a sigh. Slowly he stood up and walked over to the window. Even though they were just outside the city it's lights were still overly bright blocking out most of the light of the many stars that populated the skies over head. _/What will tomorrow bring?/_ He wondered silently in the depths of his mind. 

Already the count down to the mission had been going for over 42 hours, crews checking the boosters, full tanks, and every little thing imaginable. Just to make sure that it was all working, perfectly for the launch tomorrow. 

He had waited all his life for this chance, to actually get to go into space, yet now that it was here.... _/Oh gods./_ He closed his eyes, forcing himself to take a slow deep breath. _/It was still hard to believe that this time tomorrow he would be way up there among the stars he loved so much. With all the other things that he loved that made his life worth living far below him. Laying on the Earth looking up at him and he down at them./_

Shaking his head Touma turned silently from the window with a little sight. He missed having Seiji with him these last few days, usually his best friend and lover was always by his side. If it hadn't been for Seiji, Touma was sure he would never have made it to where he was now. Would never have gotten this far now. Seiji was always there to keep him going, pushing him on, encourage him when he was down. _/Seiji. I love you./_

Sitting down on the bed, Touma picked up the letter he'd been writing to the very object of his thoughts. But it hadn't gotten very far, his mind distracted tonight with all the thoughts of tomorrow. Yet 'Think about tomorrow when it comes, it won't help if you worry your self sick before then' a little voice whispered in his mind. With a wry smile Touma wished again that Seiji had been able to come with him to the life off. He knew that his lover would be watching some place tomorrow morning, but he still wished... _/Stop that Touma. You know he would have made it if he could have... Seiji./_

His dark blue eyes traveled down to the small pad of paper in his lap, his scrawling messy writing going down the page. Slowly he began to read through what he'd written, contemplating ripping it up and starting all over again, instead of bothering with what he had already. But he didn't...   
  


6/12/03 

Dear Seiji, 

Hello my friend. I hope that this letter finds you, and the other guys well. Give them and Nasuti my love, don't forget to give Jun a hug for me when you see him tomorrow. I know you will. Wish me luck, I know you do. You've always been there for me. Thank you Seiji. Thank you for everything, my love. I could never have done it without you. 

You were my light in the darkness. But here I am getting sentimental on you, I know you don't really like that... I've missed you so, over here the last four days, it's strange not having you around. We've almost always been together until now. I'm trying not to think about it though, trying not to worry, you know how I worry sometimes though. I'm afraid that if I actually go up there tomorrow that I might never come back, that I might never see you again. My love. 

I love you Seiji, don't you ever forget that. I love you. **'_-Stop that Touma you really are gushing. You know Seiji's not partial to gushing, though it is rather sweet when he does.-_ Touma smiled softly to himself at that thought.'** But I will come back, I know I will, so I'm not even going to think about it. So how are the court meetings coming? Have the matters been settled yet? They can't take the Dojo from you, not just like that. It's not right! With Nasuti you can't possibly loose besides your family has legal claim to the place, nothing can dispute that. 

Ahh yes. Give my love to Midori, take care of her while I'm gone, love. Make sure she knows home much I miss her and you both. Your my family now, and nothing will ever, could ever break us apart, no matter what. Seiji am I do the right thing? I know it's kinda late to be asking... Too late I guess. I miss you, so much though, and when I get up there, there's no turning back. Three more months? It's only been four days and I missed you before I even eft Tokyo. 

The people here are nice though, The two Americans I'm going up with seem nice as well, Leo and Daniel are their names. I think we will get along ok, though I do not think it would be a good idea to tell them about us. The Americans do not seem practical to such things. I don't understand them, we are all humans all people and yet they seem so different in their ideas, in their thinking. Perhaps it is just me, but I'm not so sure. You'd probably know better then I if you were here. You always were better with people then I was. 

No point in dwelling on such things however. You know you can see even less of the stars here then you can from our apartment. Even though we're not in the city the lights from it and the Space Port are so bright, that it blocks out most of them. Tomorrow I will see them without the vial that the Earths atmosphere puts up between me and then. 'God' I still can't believe that it's actually happening. 

It's all like a dream love. I wish someone would pinch me so I could now if I'm dreaming or not, so that I know I'm not going to wake up in a few minutes and find it's all something my mind concocted from thin air and dreams. Dreams that's all it was till the last few days, dreams. I never let me self hope that they'd actually pick me. You know that. With my heart and all, there was no chance that they'd... Why am I telling all that you know? I've told it too you all before love. **'He smiled slightly. _-Because I want to. Because I need to. Seiji will understand. He always understands.-_'** Now though Seiji dear, now it's happening. Tomorrow I will leave this planet behind, tomorrow I will travel into space again, only tomorrow it will be under circumstances that are much different there is really no comparison that can be made between the two. 

**'Suddenly there was a knock at his door. Touma looked up slightly surprised. Wondering who was knocking at his door, now that it was almost ten. The others he'd have thought would have been sleeping now. _-Like you should be doing.-_'**

I'm afraid I have to go now Love, there's someone at the door. Remember to give my love to the others, and that my love is with you no matters where you are. I miss you and love you with all my heart. 

Yours Truly 

Love 

Touma   
  


Quickly folding up the letter he stood up as there was another knock at the door more insistent this time then it had been before. 

"Hang on I'm coming." Touma called slipping his dark blue rob on as he moved across the cold floor to the door. Tying it as he went, quickly running his hand through his hair, Touma opened the door. "Hello?" 

"Konbanwa(1) Touma-kun." 

Touma blinked stepping back in shock. "Seiji-kun?" 

"Hai, Watashiwa Seiji desu(2). The one and only." Seiji slipped into the room with a soft smile on his rose colored lips, and gleam in his violet eyes. The blond dropped his bag to the floor and slipped his arms around Touma, in a strange and rather public show of affection for him, even though there was no one outside in the hall way. 

The Archer blushed as Seiji broke away. Picking up his bag Seiji glanced around, while Touma closed the door. "Seiji-luv what are you doin here? I thought... Thought that you were needed back in Tokyo in the court hearing?" 

"Nasuti said she could take care of things for now, and she got them to postpone the court hearing for a few days." He smiled. "Where should I put my things?" 

"Um in the bed room." Touma said still slightly flustered. He slipped his hands into the pockets of his robe. Heading across the room to the bed room, he pushed open the door to the small bed room. 

"Thank you." Seiji winked, stepping into the room. Violet eyes missing nothing, as he set his suit case down on the floor, turning back to face his friend and lover. 

"It's good to see you again Touma-kun." He said quietly, earnestly. "Ahh as beautiful as ever." Gently Seiji brushed his finger tips along Touma's jaw line. 

"I've missed you Seiji." Touma acknowledged softly, looking at the ground, blushing. Seiji Date was the last person he'd expected to see at the door, even in his dreams he wouldn't have imagined that. Yet as he thought about it, in a way it made sense. _-I'm glad he's here though..._

_I'm truly glad he is.-_

"And I you to Beautiful." Crossing the few feet between them, Seiji enfolded Touma in his arms. The Archer returned the embrace with all the fierce will of his love. Love so strong if it could have exploded through space and time it would have, with more then enough to go around. Seiji softly kissed the top of Touma's blue head, whispering something so soft that the archer didn't hear it. 

After a long refreshing shower together, in the small rooms bathroom, Seiji and Touma come out together. They headed into the bed room, pushing the two beds together to make it like one big one. The two lovers silently climbed inside, talking long into the wee hours of the night. Touma much too excited now to ever sleep, and Seiji know that his love needed to talk. He was all too glad to listen, he loved just laying there with his arms wrapped around the other, listening to Touma whispered his deepest secrets and fears to him. Glad to be the one to comfort those fears, to kiss away the tears. Finally around two or three in the morning Touma fell asleep wrapped in his lovers arms, Seiji right behind him.   
  


**_Standing there alone_**

**_The ship is waiting_**

**_All systems are go_**

**_"Are you sure?"_**

**_Control is not convinced_**

**_But the computer_**

**_Has the evidence_**

**_No need to abort_**

**_The countdown starts_**   
  


Seiji stood too the side away from the crowd who was gathered to wish his lover and the other two American Astronauts off into space. For two months they would be up there. _-God two whole months. Touma come back to me...-_ Seiji's mind whirled silently. _-I miss you and you haven't even_

_left!-_

He and Touma had said their good byes long ago before they'd even left the hotel, knowing that a more formal Good Bye at the lunch would be more appropriate, neither one quite sure how their relationship would be viewed by the other people. Besides the fact that Touma had expressed a wish to keep the extent of their relationship from his two companions, since they would be working closely for the next two months. He hadn't wanted to cause any problems that could come up if their of them knew. Though Seiji wasn't quite sure he agreed with Touma's reasoning it did make sense, and he would honors his decisions. 

His fingers brushed against the crisp edges of the piece of carefully folded paper in his pocket. _-Touma's letter.-_ He smiled slightly, remember how Touma had handed it to him shortly after breakfast, that morning. Making him promise not to open it till he was away. Till after the launch. The blond was tempted to open it now, but he didn't. 

A smile lite up his violet eyes, remember the small package he'd slipped into Touma's case. He knew that they could only take a certain amount with them. Certain wait that it was all weighted and checked. But he knew that no one had noticed, he'd been there when Touma had checked in, had seen him walk down the hall and out of view. He'd later seen him from afar through the binoculars he'd borrowed from Ryo, before leaving Tokyo to watch Touma and the others walk out to the space shuttle.   
  


~ * ~   
  


Touma paused glancing around the small cock-pit of the shuttle, carefully he reached over and picked up his ear phones. Slipping them on the confusion from the command center reached him. He took a minute to close his eyes and send a silent prayer into the heavens. 

All his life he'd been training for something like this, preparing for the day, and now that it was here... Shaking it off, Touma took the clip board, one of the check crew handed him. Making sure that his safety hareness was securely fastened, Touma began to go through the check list. His ears half listening to the comments of his two companions, or the hubbub from the command center. Their computer was going through it's own systems check, while the crews did the back up checks manually. 

_-No mistakes.-_ He told himself quietly going down the sheet, before checking it over again one more time, just to make sure. 

"Everything checks out over here." Leo called from the other side. 

"Same here." Daniel agreed, they glanced over at Touma who took one last look at the panel and the clip board, he nodded. 

"Good to go here." He said quietly. _-Good bye Seiji.-_

*Are you sure?* Command asked over the line. 

"Yep we're all green up here, and ready to go." 

*Ok, the computers just finishing now... And it's all green. everything 

checks out.* 

*Hang on...* 

*What is it?* 

*Something with the engines...* 

*Never mind just a false alarm.* 

"So we ready to go?" Leo commander of the mission asked, him and Daniel exchanged glances. Touma turned in his chair to look out the main view screen. In the distance he could see the people gathered to watch them leave. _-Seiji's out there with them... The others are watching at_

_home... Good bye.-_

*No need to abort... Start the count down. Let's get the show on the road while our windows open.*   
  


**_Watching in a trance_**

**_The crew is certain_**

**_Nothing left to chance_**

**_All is working_**

**_Trying to relax_**

**_Up in the capsule_**

**_"Send me up a drink"_**

**_Jokes Major Tom_**

**_The count goes on_**   
  


Touma tunned out the sounds of the command center, that came to him over the head phones. He tunned out the comments and the jokes of Leo and Daniel. Though he noted in the back of his mind that the check crew had left. In the distance he could hear the sound of the outer doors closing and over the head set, announcing that they were sealed up tight. 

_-'No turning back... no turning back.'-_ The words that Seiji had whispered to him as he fell asleep last night came back to his mind. The only reasons that Touma didn't want to do this the only reason he didn't want to leave was Seiji. Yet Seiji was the very one who'd encouraged him to go. _-Thank you Seiji. I love you more then you can ever know. Without you I this would never have been possible.-_ He whispered in his mind. 

As if in a trance he watched as the large numbers of the ten minute count down flashed on the side screen. Finally a question directed in his direction by one of the others brought him out of his trance. 

"Ready Hashiba?" 

"Yeah read." Touma replied softly. "Ready as I'll ever be." 

"Nervous?" Daniel asked quietly. Their gaze met for a minute, Touma 

nodded. 

"Yeah I am." 

Daniel smiled. "So was I the first time I went up. Don't worry you'll get used to it. After the first time... But the first times the best to, because it's all new. You'll do fine Hashiba." 

"Thanks." Touma muttered. 

"Hey maybe command would send us up a drink." Leo joked quietly from the other side. Trying to cover up his own nervousness. It was his own first time up in space to, but he wasn't the type of guy to admit to such things. "Sure we'd all get to have a real good time then." 

*Don't count on it Leo.* Command came back. 

"Oh well it was worth asking." He replied grinning. 

"Five minutes." Daniel said glancing over at Touma who gave him a half smile back. "Hang in there boys we'll be off this ball of dust before you realize it." 

Touma looked away, turning back to his own screen. He closed his eyes, taking a slow deep breath, and letting it out just as slow. An image of Seiji flashed before his eyes, but he banished the swordsman from his mind. _-Forgive me Seiji I have to concentrate. Have to have a clear head, right now.-_

He could almost image he heard Seiji's soft chuckle in response and the whispered words. 'Don't worry about it Touma-kun. I understand. I'll be here when you get back. Waiting.' 

Opening his eyes Touma sent Seiji a silent thank you, as the calm settled over him. _-I can be in control when I have to be.-_ He told himself fixing his eyes on the slowly counting down clock, 

concentrating on it.   
  


**_4, 3, 2, 1..._**

**_Earth below us_**

**_Drifting, falling_**

**_Floating weightless_**

**_Calling, calling home_**   
  


Seiji stared at the large counter that stood a little ways away. Watching as the large red numbers slowly changed. One to another, from twenty to nineteen to eighteen to seventeen to sixteen. Then fifteen. 

He blinked his violet eyes, as the wind tossed his blond hair about his face. Seiji brushed it back trying to keep it out of his face. It was cool for this late in summer, unseasonly cool. Carefully he glanced down as he zipped up the dark blue NASA jacket that Touma had left with him. Knowing that Midori would probably steal it when he got back to Japan. 

The swords man turned his gaze back to the counter, then looked away as the last few numbers flashed before him. Ten, Nine, Eight, Seven, Six... 

He fixed his gaze on the sleek looking space shuttle standing on end, attached to the large boosters that would carry it into space, a few hundred yards away. Behind the fence that separated and in his mind he was with Touma. The bond that existed between them forged in the heat of battle, by the linking of their armors was still there. Though it wasn't as strong now days as it had been all those years ago. When they'd still been children, fighting to save the world. 

But Seiji could feel Touma's apprehension, but also the calm. He could feel, the cool Touma had managed to pull forth, locking away the rest for now. A half mile played across his face. _-Good luck Touma. I'll be waiting for you and I'll be there with you the whole time. Even if you don't know it.-_ He whispered as the engines started and you could see the exhausted, steam, smoke, and red coming from the back of the boosters. 

**_'Space shuttles were designed to go up with the help ob boosters, but were able to survive the decent back through the earths atmosphere and land, like airplanes. Much more economical then the way it had been before, seeing as they no longer had to fish them out of the sea.'_** Seiji smiled slightly remembering when Touma had explained it all to him. Seemed like yesterday and forever again.   
  


~ * ~   
  


_-It's actually happening.-_ Touma's mind whispered in shock as if realizing it for the first time. _-I'm actually going into space. Out of hundreds of other more qualified people, I was picked and I AM going in to space.-_

He felt the shuttle's booster engines begin to heat up beneath him as Daniel slowly leaned back in his seat and closed his eyes. "Well boys." The veteran piolet said quietly. "Here we go again, hang onto your seat belts and please don't loose your lunch cause if you do your cleaning it up when we get there." He laughed as the sound of the boosters got louder. 

Touma fixed his vison on the screen letting Seiji slip through his mind for a second. He could swear he could see the blond standing at the edge of the crow near the fence, yet not really among the people gathered. And then... 

_-We aren't on the ground any more.-_ He thought his eyes flying out the window as the first of the clouds floated past outside the cock-pit window. _-Good bye Earth. Good Bye Seiji. Good Bye Guys.-_ With that last parting sentiments Touma turned from the screen back to his own displays and set to work monitoring things not that there was much to do till they got up there.   
  


~ * ~   
  


Seiji shivered slightly, as a particularly cold wind blew across the hill side on which they were situated. He shook the hair out of his face, as he watched the shuttle's wheels leave the ground. A strange chill seemed to settle over the blond, he watched the shuttle rise up higher and higher into the clouds. Leaving a streak of blood red, booster exhaust, in it's wake, like a trail of bloody tears. 

The sun wasn't to be seen as this event took place. It was hidden in a bank of clouds that seemed to have appeared up out of no where. As the shuttle vanished into their thickening masses. Slowly people, began to turn and leave, soon only Seiji and a few others were left. Finally then the sun poked her face back out from behind the clouds. A little bit later it was as if they had never been there in the first place, the sky as blue as blue could be.... 

Still, Seiji stood there long after the others people had left. Watching the few scattered fluff balls, float by over head. Watching the clear blue for some sparkle or shin, that could be the Shuttle. Even though he knew it was long gone from view. But he could still almost feel Touma, just out of his reach. 

He sighed turning away, finally, to find a young woman sitting on a small blanket a little ways away. Watching him. Their gaze met for a few minutes, before he turned away. 

"Hello." She said slowly standing up. He turned back, realizing for the first time that she was pennate. 

"Hello." He nodded, closing the short distance between them, to offer her his hand. "I'm Seiji Date." 

"Please to meet you Mr. Date. I'm Jenny Hall. Daniel's wife." She shook his hand, brushing her strawberry blond hair back behind her ear, with a little smile. 

"Like wise, Mrs. Hall." He smiled slightly. "Congratulations." She looked down and blushed. "Oh... thank you. Mr. Date." 

"How far along are you?" 

"Only a couple of months. I'm glad though... Daniel will be home before she's born." She glanced over at him, and he could see the love for her husband in her eyes, as she glanced past him towards the heavens. 

"She? Is it a girl?" Seiji asked politely. 

Jenny laughed. "Oh.. no we don't know yet. I sorta got in the habit of falling, it a her, lately. Daniels not home much with training, so I talk to her." She looked away blushing a bright red. "I guess it would be bad if it's a boy. but I don't like calling, her an it.. You know. It just doesn't seem right." 

Seiji nodded with a smile. "Yes I understand. No one should be called it. No matter how young they are." 

"Yes of course." She paused. "Your Touma's friend, no?" 

"Yes..." He glanced away for a minute, with a sigh. "Yes, I am." 

"Are you leaving tonight?" 

"I have a red-eye flight back to Tokyo tonight. There are some legal matters concerning my the property on which my family Dojo, is located on, that I have to take care of..." 

"Oh I see." She picked up her blanket wrapping it around her shoulders. "Will you have lunch with me then Seiji? It's too cold to stay out here much longer. I've had the pleasure of meeting your friend Touma, when he come over for dinner. If you have nothing else to do, I wouldn't mind the company? It's always lonely after Daniel leaves again." 

"I would be honored." Seiji replied nodding. "I was just going to do a bit of sight seeing, and pick up a surprise gift for, our daughter Midori... Then sack out at the hotel for a while before the flight." 

"You have a daughter?" She asked glancing over at him. Slowly they began to walk back across the grass towards the parking lot. "How old is she?" 

"Well, she was adopted about a year ago. She's almost five now." There was a soft gleam in Seiji's eyes, and Jenny noticed it. She glanced away, with a soft smile on her young face. 

"You and Touma adopted her?" Jenny asked quietly a few minutes later. "I get the impression that you are more then just friends." 

Seiji looked over at her, then nodded. "Yes she is our daughter." 

"She sounds, like a real sweet-heart." Jenny said. "Come if you want we can have dinner, and then I'll show you around the place a bit. Of course if you don't mind." 

"Only if you do not have other things to do?" 

"Nope.." Jenny shook her head. "I took a day off... I always take a day off when Daniel goes away or comes back. Gives me a chance to readjust to him being gone or coming back, and just a chance to spend some time together sometimes." 

Seiji nodded. "I understand, what you mean Mrs. Hall. May I?" He offered her his arm as they made their way down a rather steep hill to the parking lot.   
  


~ * ~   
  


It took most of the day from the shuttle to move up and out of the earths atmosphere, into orbit about the planet. Well actually it wasn't the leaving of earth behind that took so long. It was the orbit, as they slowly rotated, towards the space station. 

Just ahead of them he could see it hanging there like a jewel in space, but it wasn't that, that caught him. Ever since they had broken free of the last layer of clouds, he'd bee lost in the beauty of the stars that hung in the sky about them. The Earth like a glitter jewel below. It had taken his breath away, and he could see the look on the faces of the other two.   
  


~ * ~   
  


They spent the day, talking in a quiet cafe, just out side of, Kennedy Space Center. It was about two in the afternoon, before they left the place. Seiji and Jenn talking softly, as they walked down the street, to a small shop she'd suggested, they visit. 

Later that evening, with a bag of gifts, and a little white bear, Seiji and Jenn stopped for dinner. He picked up the bear and handed it to her. 

"That's for her." He said with a half smile. "Or him." 

Jenn grinned, talking the soft white bear, gently setting it on her coat, lay across the seat next to her. "I know she'll love it." She said quietly. 

He nodded. "Dinner?" Seiji asked. "My treat this time." 

"I would enjoy that. My thanks, Mr. Date." 

"My Pleasure, Mrs. Hall." 

They both laughed. So on went the evening, dinner, was a talkative occasion, full of laughter as they shared things about the two people they both loved. The enjoyed the company of each other, someone to share things with. Someone who understood what it was like. It was nice, with the absence of their loved once. 

Dinner, done Jenn Drove Seiji back to the hotel, offering to take him the airport later, if he wished. 

"You sure? I don't mind, taking you." She insisted, leaning against the car, hiding a yawn behind her hand. 

"No, Jenn you've done enough. besides your tired, and you have to work tomorrow, no?" Seiji pointed out, shaking his head. 

"I guess." She yawned again, with a little smile. "Well I've had a great time today. Thank you Seiji Date. We'll have to do it again sometime, I think. I'll call you sometime." 

He agreed. "I would like that too Jenn." Seiji nodded politely. "I enjoyed myself as well. Have a good day tomorrow Jenn. Don't work to hard." 

"I won't. And you have a safe journey home." She opened the car door. "Good bye. My thoughts with you Seiji. I hope you figure out the deal with your Dojo." 

"And mine with you Mrs. Hall. The Lord willing, and with a little bit of luck, we should get things cleared up sooner or later. Nasuti knows what she's doing." 

So the two parted ways. Jenn drove off. Turning out of the parking lot, towards home. Seiji watched her leave for a minute, before he to turned to go inside. Soon enough it would be time to leave. _-Back home another world in reality.-_ he thought cynically.   
  


~ * ~   
  


"Ok boys." Daniel said, glancing over at Touma, and then at Leo who sat on the other side. "Let's set her up, so we can dock this baby, and get to work. We've got a lot to do before we get to take a break, and enjoy the view." 

"Hey Touma you got the link with the station set up yet?" Leo asked a second later from the other side. "We need to start the checks, we their done by the time we got over there. I don't wana have to go in, in a suit unless I have to." 

"Working on it." Touma replied, glancing down at the displace. "The computer seems a bit sluggish, I'll have to see if I can fix it up when we get over there.. But it's going through." 

"Just do the best you can Hashiba." Daniel cut in. "Leo get into the back and check things back there. If we can move as soon as we finish docking, that would be good." 

"Yes Captain." Leo said unbuckling his harness with a mock solute. "I'll be in touch over the com, Hashiba." 

"Ok." Touma muttered not looking away from his screen.   
  


~ * ~   
  


Seiji sighed as he stepped into the dark room, slightly daunted by spending the rest of the evening alone, and then the flight..._ /Ok just don't even think about the plane./_ He told himself sternly, flicking on the lights. 

His bags sat there a little ways away in a neat pile, all ready to go. He didn't even have any last minute packing to keep him busy. Brushing his blond hair out of his face, Seiji slipped off the jacket tossing it on the back of the chair, he walked over to the window. Pushing back the curtains, Seiji stared out into the darkness, the lights of the Space Center just viable near the raise of the hill. 

The blond shuttered slightly, as another scene sort of like this came to his mind. Only that had been a night, that had almost shattered his sanity. Seiji turned away, not wanting to think about the past. Not wanting to think about the things that had happened in New York. Even thought it had been almost what six, maybe seven years it was still too fresh in his mind. 

"Something to eat." Seiji nodded, grabbing the jacket and heading for the door again. If he went some place with a few more people, maybe that would strive off the memories a little bit longer. Without Touma here distract him, it was harder, and the thought that Touma wasn't going to be back for almost another month, almost scared him a bit. He'd never like the weakness in him about that part of his past, he'd come to except it. But it never really helped.   
  


**_Second stage is cut_**

**_We're now in orbit_**

**_Stabilizers up_**

**_Running perfect_**

**_Starting to collect_**

**_Requested data_**

**_"What will it affect_**

**_When all is done?"_**

**_Thinks Major Tom_**   
  


Seiji stepped out off the ramp way, into the airport, terminal. His violet eyes scanned the crowds for a familiar face. but he didn't see any of the guys around. 

"Strange." Seiji shrugged, and picked up his case. _-Maybe they couldn't get past the gate... they usually don't let people through the gates.-_ He thought stifling a tired yawn. _-I'm beat. I hate airplanes.-_

As he moved through the masses of people leaving the gate, Seiji thought he heard someone call his name. But when he turned, there wasn't anyone there. Shaking it off the blond headed on towards the gate, passing through it a few minutes later. Picking up his bag off the scanner a few minutes later, and slipping his keys back into his pocket. 

"SEIJI!" Turning back he found Shu shouldering his way through the crowds, towards him. "There you are 'blondie'." Seiji's large friend gave him a quick hug. "Come on let's get out of his mess. We need to talk." 

"About what?" 

"You'll see.." Shu gave him a brief look. "But not here." 

Seiji sighed, but didn't bother trying to argue with Shu as the other grabbed his bags together. Together they headed quickly down to find the baggage claim to pick up his other luggage. Not that he'd packed much of course. He was an usually light traveler.   
  


~ * ~   
  


Touma sighed, tiredly, brushing his indigo colored hair out of his eyes. Shaking his head truthfully he, headed towards, the latrine area of the space station. _/Bodily needs and then sleep./_ He thought to himself. 

A few minutes later he came back out, to find that Leo, and Daniel had already zipped themselves into the sleeping bunks. With the lack of any real gravity, and space, they slept into the holders on the walls. Though there was some gravity, caused by the slow spinning of the station, it wasn't enough to create a real gravity well. 

He yawned, noticing that the other two where asleep. Quietly the blue haired man, slipped out of the small compartment, and down the tub, to the viewing port. Carefully he sat himself down in the air, leaning against the glass. His dark blue eyes staring down at the earth spinning below. 

_/Seiji?/_ He thought softly. _/Are you down there some place, looking up at me?/_   
  


~ * ~   
  


The blond glanced over at Shu as they exited the terminal and began to work their way through the massive complex of parking lots, and parked vehicles. A few minutes later, Shu stopped next to the old battered jeep. 

"Well here we are." He opened the drivers door, and tossed the keys to Seiji. 

"Let your self in and then give 'em back." 

"Okay." They climbed into the jeep, Seiji handed the keys back to Shu. 

"There you go." The blond leaned back, as Shu started the engin, pulling out of the parking place a few minutes later. 

"How was your flight?" 

"Ok, I guess. Actually managed to sleep a bit." 

Shu arched an eye brow. "Wow, now that is amazing." 

Seiji snickered. "Don't make fun of me Shu-kun." 

"Awe, but it's sooo much fun." Shu grinned.   
  


~ * ~   
  


A few hours ago, they were up and back at work. _/No rest for the weary./_ Touma thought brushing a shaggy lock of blue hair out of his face. Not that it mattered, he'd been ready to get up anyway._ /Too many dreams./_ He thought truthfully, remembering how they'd all been mainly Seiji dominated, as well. 

"Well boys." Leo, and Touma looked up at Daniel who was sitting in one of the chairs next to the main computer console. "You two ready to start the data transfer? See if we can't get this place up and running on schedule, no?" 

Leo nodded. "Everything checks out here. What about you Hashiba?" 

Touma hesitated taking a last look at the readouts that displayed across the screens before him. "Yeah, hang on I think I found out why the whole system is slow." He stood up. "Start the up load, it might be slow but it should be going fast in a few minutes. I think we have a bad circuit board on one of the lower levels." 

"Can you fix it on your own?" Daniel asked critically. He nodded. "Yeah shouldn't be hard, I need help I let you know." 

"Ok, get going Hashiba." Daniel turned back to the console, as Touma headed out of the room and down the tube into the other parts of the station, to find a new circuit board.   
  


**_Back at ground control_**

**_There is a problem_**

**_"Go to rockets full"_**

**_Not responding_**

**_"Hello Major Tom_**

**_Are you receiving?_**

**_Turn the thrusters on_**

**_We are standing by"_**

**_There's no reply_**   
  


There was a bustle about the room. Something just slightly more then the normal, flow of people going here and there. Especially for midnight. On one side of the room, a slender balding man stood up, glancing around with a worried frown. He sat back down for a minute, before standing up again a few minutes later... 

"Something wrong Erich?" The man sitting next to him asked. 

"Well I'm not sure Sam..." He glanced back at the scree. "That data look right to you?" 

Erich leaned over to peer at the data on Erich's computer screen. His brow furrowed slightly as he shook his head and looked back. "Is that possible?" 

"I don't know." Erich replied. "But it's there..." 

"Maybe it's just a computer glitch." 

"I checked it three times!" 

"Ok I'm going to check it again just incase." Sam said moving to Erich's terminal. "Maybe you should get someone down here." 

Erich nodded and walked over. "Ok." He mumbled more to himself then to his partner.   
  


~ * ~   
  


A few minutes later a large over weight man, with his long darkish hair pulled back in a pony tail came out of one of the offices. 

"Con see if you can raise the station on the system." 

"Ok.. See what I can do." Came a voice from one of the men at the stations below. 

........... 

"No one seems to be answering Sir. But it looks like the signals going through." 

"Theirs still up loading the files...." 

"Ok.. Keep trying to raise them." The large man headed down the steps. 

"Erich check your data again, and have someone else check it I want to make sure you're absolutely right." 

"Yes.. Sir."   
  


~ * ~   
  


"Sir?" 

"Yes." He turned as a young women came running over. "What is it Lita?" 

"We confirmed the data sir... Somehow the Sation has drifted off course... it's falling into the planets atmosphere." 

"It looks as if they thrusters miss fired, somehow... A malfunction that managed to elude us? And the crew up there?" 

"HOW IS THAT POSSIBLE?" 

"We don't know Sir." 

"It's not." 

"Unless....." 

"Unless what Erich? Lita? What aren't you people telling me!" 

"Well Sir. It looks as if one of the thrusters was fired... That's what caused it to drift out of orbit in the first place." 

"Are you trying to tell me that. Somehow one of the thrusters fired?" 

"Actually it looks like it was done on purpose." 

"WHAT!" 

Erich backed up a few paces. "From what I can tell it looks like the thruster had to be fired in a very precisely calculated time frame in order to get the results it did." 

"But that doesn't make any sense... Who would want to sabotage the space station project?" 

"If it was sabotage." 

"What else could it be?" 

"Is there any way they can get back into orbit now?" 

"If someone were to fire the reverse thrusters they could possibly make it back into a stable orbit. But we can't raise anyone." 

"Damn... SOMEONE GET ME THAT STATION ON THE LINE!" With that the large man stormed back into his office and picked up the phone. He hesitated before pushing a small black automatic dial button in the top corner.   
  


**_4, 3, 2, 1..._**

**_Earth below us_**

**_Drifting, falling_**

**_Floating weightless_**

**_Calling, calling home_**   
  


Touma felt the slight jerk in the stations rotation, but didn't pause as he moved through the last tube into the back area. _/Now to see if I can get to the control panel./_ He thought to himself glancing around the small capsule like Modula, that made up this end of the station. 

_/You know I'm glad I'm not claustrophobic./_ Shaking that thought off, Touma, reached down onto his tool belt and pulled a small screw driver off. He moved towards the narrow end of the Modula, sliding between two of the larger components, Touma finally located the panel he needed to get behind. 

With a grimace he turned around, even with his slender frame it was hard to fit between the two boxy components of the space station. But finally he managed to turn his body just right so that he could un screw the panel in an almost comfortable position. (inside down.) 

A few minutes later Touma, scooted over a little clipping the screw driver back onto his belt, he pulled the panel free, letting it float in the space about him. _/Well I suppose minimal gravity is good for something./_ He thought with a half smile. _/At least I don't have to get down and pick it up or worry about it falling.../_

Scooting back in, he pulled a small hand light off his belt, flashing it into the dark interior of the monster machine. 

He leaned in closer, just as there was another sharper jerk as the whole space station moved. Touma cursed as the sudden jolt of the station threw him back against the piece of heavy equipment behind him, and then towards the one in front of him. He just managed to bring one hand up to shield his face as he slammed into it. 

For a moment the lights flickered out, and then came back on. Carefully Touma, extracted himself from behind the two machines, leaving the access plate floating free, he quickly began to make his way back through the tube towards the main part of the station to see what was going on.   
  


~ * ~   
  


Seiji yawned tiredly, as he reached back to rub the back of his neck, silently wishing that Touma where there with him. He glanced around the room, that seemed overly large. It was one of the upstairs rooms over the 'Date Dojo'. But it seemed so much bigger without someone else to share the place with. 

Then the door opened and in came, Midori. Seiji turned and smiled at, the seven year old girl, as she came over. She slipped her arms around his waist and looked up at him with that innocent and yet someone knowing child gaze. 

"Seiji-papa?" 

"What is it Midori?" 

"Is something wrong?" 

"No." He messed up her shoulder length black hair. "Every things just fine." 

"Is Touma-papa coming back soon?" 

Seiji hesitated and the nodded. "He should be coming back in a couple weeks, Midori you know that. You watched the shuttle leave with Uncle Shu and the others." 

"I know." Solemnly she stepped back and then smiled. "I miss Touma-papa, but I hope he has fun seeing the stars, waaaay up close." 

He smiled. "I miss him to. But I know he'll enjoy seeing the stairs, up there." Seiji waved her towards the door. "Come on Midori, I'll read you another chapter of 'Dragon Steel', how does that sound?" 

"Ok Seiji-papa." 

Seiji slipped an arm around her shoulder as they walked towards the door together. Midori leaned against him with a little smile. Outside a bird chirped sleepily in it's nest, before settling back down again.   
  


**_Across the stratosphere_**

**_A final message_**

**_"Give my wife my love"_**

**_Then nothing more_**   
  


After what seemed like hours for those in the control room, it was silent. Some people yelling here and there off and on, as the night wore on. But other then that nothing much more then the normal chatter, or sometimes less in some cases. People were quiet trying to concentrate on their work... Then all of the sudden. 

"GET THE COMMANDER!" A voice cried from across the crowded room. 

"SOMEONE'S ANSWERING, FROM THE STATION!" 

There was a pause, for a moment no one moved out of surprise at the bold, loud statement. But of course it did not last long, as few moments later, someone darted towards the door to the Commanders office. 

Almost just as quickly as the silence had fallen over the crowds, it subsides. In fact just the opposite occurred to replace it's twin. Almost instantly as the Commander stepped out of his office, the silence brought, and chaos issued. People began running every which way again, yelling at each other across the room. Though knowing that there was no way that their partner in crime could hear a word that they were saying. 

"SILENCE." 

It struck again as the Commander descended the steps, grabbing the head set from the man who had uttered the first words of hope all evening. 

"Hello?" 

Another pause, during which everyone in the room seemed to be holding their breath. Then a crackle at the other end, broke the silence. 

'Mission Control are you there? We're getting something but it's fuzzy... Please repeat Mission Control are you there?' 

"This is Mission Control. Repeating this is Mission Control, to Station 'New Hope', do you read me New Hope?" 

'Loud and clear now Mission Control.' The voice came back again in a few minutes. 'Can you tell us what the hell just happened? It's almost like something just fried all my damn instruments, I'm not getting any readings, other then life support... and that doesn't do a whole, lot of good if nothing else works.' 

"No reading what so ever, New Hope?" 

'None control as in 'N O N E', none.' 

"I get the point Commander Hall." 

'Sorry Sir it's a little tense up here.' 

"Under stood. From our readings down here everything seems to be working right. However something caused your thrusters to fire... Your now drifting out of orbit, and will continue to do so, unless you either get the revers thruster to fire, or you leave now." 

For a few moments it was silent, while whispered darted back and forth across the Control Room. Some were working and others were simply speculating, or working on something that could be done, in the situation that had presented it's self to them. 

'I see sir...' Something crackled on the other end of the line. 'And what would you suggest that we do Command. You seem to have a better look at the thing as a whole then we do right now.' 

"Stay on the line 'New Hope', I'll be back in a few minutes." 

'Sure Command, we got nothing better to do..' 

"I hope that wasn't a true statement New Hope." 

'Nope just kidding Sir. Have someone on the line at all times.' 

"Ok good luck New Hope." 

'I'm not sure if I should thank you for that or not Command...'   
  


~ * ~   
  


One moment, Touma Hashiba was floating quickly through the well lite tube that connected, the Modula he'd been working on to the rest of the station. The next moment he was floating in pitch blackness as the lights went out through out the station. Seconds later a single row of little yellow Christmas tree lights, lite up, showing him the way back. 

Rotating slowly in space, Touma reached up to steady his spin, by putting a hand on the ceiling. Taking a moment to calm the wild beating of his heart. _/What the hell is going on?/_ He asked himself, starting to get a little worried. 

Then the moment had passed, he opened his eyes again, and began to move. _/No time to sit here and wait for hell to come to me, Better to meet it head on. Like in the past though rushing into things is not always the answer./_ A second later he felt the rim where the tube connected with the next module. Breathing a slight sigh of relief, Touma slipped through. 

Little bit later, having felt his way most of the way back. Touma saw the flickering of a hand held light up ahead of him. He picked up his pace a bit, and called quiet. For some reason the darkness felt slightly oppressing, making it seem as if everything had to be quieter. 

"Leo? Daniel? You there?" 

"Touma.. Where the hell you been?" Daniel floated into view a grime look on his face. "Figure out what was wrong?" 

"Not in time." Touma glanced at Leo who was sitting on the other side of the small room with the comm. equipment on his head. "Everything died, I came back to see what was going on." 

"We're not sure yet. Command shows a green board, except for the fact that we're falling into the atmosphere. But up here we have no read outs, no lights, and we just got the comm back up, after losing power for a few moments." Touma saw the worn out look that flashed across the older mans face. 

"What can we do?" He asked quietly. "Is there any way we can fire the thrusters again, and get the station back into a safer orbit?" 

"So far we haven't been able to come up with anything. It looks like our only option may be to leave..." Daniel glanced at Leo who shook his head. Turning back to Touma, Daniel met his gaze. "I want you to go prep the shuttle for departure, I have a feelings it's going to be our only escape out of this. But we're not leaving till the last possible second." 

"Yes Sir." Pulling and extra light out of the compartment, near the door, Touma headed back the way he had come. Only this time veering off to the other side instead. 

_/Well Seiji./_ He thought as he made his way through the tubes towards the shuttle. _/I'll make it back, love I promise./_ For a moment Touma let his emotions get the better of himself, as he remember finding Seiji's letter in the top of his bag, before bunking down for some sleep.   
  


~ * ~   
  


Seiji was asleep curled up around his pillow, dreaming a rather erotic dream about Touma, when the phone rang, and for a moment he didn't really hear it. Though being a light sleeper, he woke up with the first ring. With a sigh Seiji, rolled over rubbing the sleep out of his eyes as he picked up the phone. For some reason unable to shake the feeling of wrongness that has settled in the pit of his stomach. Yet unable to name it at the same time. _/Just a feeling.../_ He told himself. _/Just a simple feeling./_

"Moshimoshi. Date desu(3)." He said quietly. 

'Aaa.. Yes is this Seiji Date?' 

"Speaking." 

'Hello, I'm sorry to call so late. I think it is late there... This is Mr. Derk from Nasa, I was instructed to call Mr. Hashiba's closes of kin, and he only left your number.' 

For a moment Seiji didn't say anything, he just sat there in the middle of the bed, the air suddenly feeling cold on his bear chest. _/Calm. Seiji. Calm./_ He whispered, taking a slow deep breath. 

"His mother never left a number to call." He said finally in a quiet even voice. "And his fathers dead. I am the closest of kin, that you can read. What happened?" This last question was uttered with perhaps a bit more force then was meant, but Seiji didn't particularly care at the moment. _/Touma!/_

'Oh yes... I'm sorry Mr. Date...   
  


**_Far beneath the ship_**

**_The world is mourning_**

**_They don't realize_**

**_He's alive, no one understands_**

**_But Major Tom sees_**

**_"Now the light commands_**

**_This is my home, I'm coming home."_**   
  


"That's right Last Hope. You hear me loud and clear. I want all of you to get your asses in that shuttle and get out of there now! I will not loose three good men, because this mission went down the drain. NOW DO IT!" 

....pause... 

"YOU HEAR ME LAST HOPE, SO DON'T PRETEND YOU DON'T!" 

"Yes. Sir. Commander Hall, out." 

"Good luck, Commander." 

"Thanks..." 

With that last work the line went dead, leaving the whole room in silence again. All those gathered had been listening, waiting for the verdict. And now it was case. Quickly things began to slide back to normal despite the resent happenings, and the current goings on. That was the way of things, the way they had to work, if things were to go accordingly.   
  


~ * ~   
  


"Come on Leo, let's get our asses to the shuttle, as Command ordered." Commander Hall, said in a quiet voice, as he stood up, turning to look at the younger man still bend over the consol., glaring furiously at something. 

"Hold on, Commander, there's still a chance that I can get it back into orbit before it's too late..." Leo muttered, not bothering to look. "You go on I'll be right behind." 

"No. I'm not leaving you here to get lost in your work, and forget to come. Damn it. Come on Leo, it's too late!" Commander Hall, grabbed Leo's shoulder. But the younger man, pushed him off, standing up as he did so, his dark eyes flashing angrily. 

"I said, I CAN DO IT!" He spat, pushing Commander Hall away from him, before sitting back down at the work station. 

"Fool." Hall, said quietly. "Fine you have five minutes, if you haven't done anything by then, we leave, both of us." He turned to Leo. "Agreed?" 

There was a slightly pause and then Leo caught his gaze and nodded. "Five minutes." He breathed turning back to his work. As Hall took his seat again, the two began to work on what was by now obviously futile.   
  


~ * ~   
  


Ring..... Ring.... Ring...   
  


"MoshiMoshi. Ryo desu. Ichijinijuupun desu neh!(4)" 

"Ryo. Can you still fly this hunk of junk?" Seiji asked on the other end of the line. 

Slowly Ryo sat up and glared at the phone, his eyes narrowing. _/I always knew Seiji was strange, but this.../_

"What the hell are you doing calling me in the middle of the night Seiji? Yes of course I can still fly the plane. Why else would I keep it? I though you said you'd never fly in it, even if your life depended on it! SO what do you want? So I can get back to sleep!" 

Besides him Ryo, felt Shin move, and lowered his voice slightly, not wanting to wake up his sleeping lover. 

"Your not getting any more sleep tonight Ryo." Seiji said and there was a note in his voice, that Ryo hadn't hear in a long time. It seemed to turn something on, inside his head, as he sat back down on the bed. 

"What's wrong Seiji? And why do I need to fly the plane tonight?" He asked in a slightly calmer voice. _/Even if he does have a damn good reason for calling me at this time of morning, I'm still pissed./_

"I'll tell you as soon as you get your ass over here." Came the curt response. "And make it fast Ryo, I don't know how much time we have." 

"But...." The line went dead, and Ryo cursed under his breath as he hung up his phone. For a moment he just sat there, glaring at the phone. With a sigh, Ryo stood up, running a hand through his wild black hair. _/Oh well, he sounded sincere, better go see what's going on./_

Shin rolled over on the bed, with a yawn. "Where you going love?" He asked in a sleepy voice. 

Ryo smiled slightly. "Seiji want's to go flying." An evil little grin spread across his face, as a great way to get Seiji back for waking him up came to mind. "So I'm going to take him." 

"At 1:30 in the morning?" Groggily Shin sat up, and glanced at the clock before looking back at Ryo, with a funny expression. "I thought Seiji hates flying." 

"He does." 

"Ryo..." 

"What?" He smiled innocently. 

"What's wrong? Why would Seiji want to go flying with you in the middle of the night, when he swore never to get in that plane, much less in another one with you?" 

"I don't know." Ryo paused his expression growing serious again. "That's why I'm going to go find out..." 

"I'm coming with you." Shin pushed back the blankets. 

"No, Shin. You stay here, you have an important day tomorrow remember... It wouldn't do for you to miss it." Ryo pulled on his pants, as he leaned over the bed, and kissed Shin lightly on the lips. "I'll call you, ok?" 

Shin sighed and then nodded as Ryo turned away, pulling on a shirt and then a large sweat shirt as he went. 

"Don't forget to zip your pants." Shin called after him with a little grin as he realized Ryo was also wearing one of his sweat shirts. _/The one he absolutely hates./_ The auburn haired man laughed as Ryo blew him a kiss, and walked out the door. Zipping up his pants, and wearing a blue sweat shirt with a large smilly dolphin on it, saying 'I love you.' on it.   
  


~ * ~   
  


Touma tapped his foot impatiently, as he quicklky ran through the shuttle check list one more time, to make sure he hadn't forgotten anything. _/Calm down Touma-kun./_ He told himself sternly. _/You have a few more minutes, before the point of no return... They'll be here... They'll be here.../_

He sighed, glancing towards the side door that was still open to the station. Starning up he walked over and peered down the darkened tube. Only the emergancy lights still blinked, on and off slowly in an almost hypotic way. Shaking his head he turned away and sighed, brushing his hair back out of his face. Sitting back in the chair, Touma stopped himself from starting the check list over. _/You've already gone through the damn thing 10 times./_

Closing his eyes, Touma tired to feel the calmness, he always saw in Seiji. One of the things he envied about his lover, his ablity to stay calm even in tense situations. He'd seen it time after time, in the past, and even in the present. Yet he himself couldn't ever quite seem to find that place of calmness, that Seiji found. The blond had even tried to show him once, but though the mental exercises that Seiji had suggested had helped some. They never worked quite to the extent that Touma would have liked them to. 

Slowly, Touma let his mind wonder, back over the last few days. The lift off and wonder of actually being in space, the memories it had brought back of another time in the past. Only then it hadn't been a shuttle he'd been in, it had been a suit of amor. He didn't remember much about that time, but what he did remember were the stars. 

The arrival at the space station, going over the checks. The others going to sleep, finding Seiji's letter in the top of his page. A half smile played across his face, as he remembered the letter. But it was more one part in it that had struck him more then the rest. Those few words that the blond swordsman had always told him in the past. 

**_'Remember, Touma-kun. Believe in your self, you can do anything you want, no matter how difficult it or impossible it may seem. I believe in you but you have to believe in your self. Look where you are now, in space. You made it! Just like you always wanted to. Remember love you.'_**

_/Seiji I.../_

But his thoughts were cut short, as he looked up and was suddenly surprised as part of the Station flew past the main port. Shaking his head, Touma looked back watching it spiral down towards the earth serface for a few minutes before it burst into flames, and vanished. Vanquished by the vacqum of space. _/Shit... where the hell are./_ Tossing off the restraining strapes, Touma headed quickly towards the hatch. 

He arrived just about the same time that Commander Hall did. The older man pushed him back, a tired look on his face, and a large cut down onside of his arm. "Get the hell back in there this minute Hashiba, we're leaving." 

"Where's Leo?" Touma asked slidding back into the seat he'd just vaccated. 

"He's not coming." Hall growled angrily. "He refuses to come, still thinks he can save the station... I tried to get him to co." He nodded towards his arm. "That's where I got this." 

"I'll go back and..." 

"Sit down, shut up and get us out of here, Hashiba." Hall, said in a calmer voice this time. "Thats an order, he's made his decision, and violeted a direct order. I'm not lossing too good men today." 

Biting back the comment he'd been about to say, Touma turned to the consol and quickly began the start up, skipping over the pre flight check ups. He'd already run them too many times anyway.   
  


~ * ~   
  


"Sir somethings wrong." 

"What is it... don't tell me SOMETHINGS WRONG! TELL ME WHAT IS WRONG!" Once again Command fell quiet. He sighed and turned away for a minute, taking a deep breath. "I'm sorry, Bill." 

"That's all right Sir." Quickly the man sitting at the desk, brought up an image, on the computer screen. "You see this sir?" He pointed to the diagram of the space station and the shuttle. 

"It looks like the docking connect between the shuttle and New Hope." 

"That's right sir." 

"What's wrong with it? Why are you showing me this?" 

"Because sir, a minute ago the shuttle just tried to break away from the station." He paused glancing back at the man standing behind his shoulder. "Well it didn't work... It looks like the docking mecanism isn't releasing the shuttle...." 

"So force it!" 

"I'm not sure they can sir. The Shuttle didn't finish refueling after they arrived. If they burn up too much fuel trying to break away from New Hope, they won't make up back here any better then the Station will." 

"So your saying that, the goose is cooked no matter what?" The Commander asked angrily? "Are you saying that we're out of options? THAT THERES NO WAY TO GET ANY OF OUR PEOPLE BACK ALIVE?" 

"Well Sir.... I'm just saying that... that it doesn't look very good. There's always a chance..." 

"Just not always a very good one." He whirled away and stormed to the other side of the room, before storming back. "WELL I WON'T EXCEPT IT. GET TO WORK PEOPLE WE ARE GOING TO GET THEM BACK SAFE NO MATTER WHAT! YOU HEAR ME?"   
  


~ * ~   
  


Quickly Ryo walked across the asphalt, air strip on the coast. Behind him he could hear the crashing of the waves on the shore, and the stiff cold, wind that came up off the sea made him shiver. He shoves his hands deep into his pockets, and let the wind whip is ebony hair about his face. _/This had better be really.... really... really good, Date./_

"About time you got here." Seiji said walking out of the shadows of the small shack that stood at the side of the air stripe. "It's cold and we don't have all day." 

"All night you mean." Muttered Ryo glaring at him. 

"It's morning already." Seiji retorted walking towards the plane that was already sitting on the far end of the run way. "Come on I already got it fueled and ready to go, while I was waiting for you." 

Ryo blinked. "Since when do you know how the hell to fuel a plane? Where the hell are we going Seiji? And why me! What about Midori?" 

"Because I couldn't get a flight back tonight, and the next one doesn't leave until tomorrow morning." The blond glowered. "And unlike Tenku, Korin CAN'T FLY! Midori's with Shu, I called him before I came out here..." 

"What's going on? Some things happened with Touma, neh? Seiji-kunwa nandesuka?(5)" 

"NASA called about an hour ago." Seiji sighed as they walked Ryo moving a step closer. Though he and the blond had never been particulary close, they had always been friends in their own way. "Said, something about the Station." he glanced up into the clear night sigh. "About its thrusters firing, for no reason. Said it was falling out of orbit..." He gave a dry laugh, tossing his hair out of his face, as if mocking the world about him. "Told me not to worry, Ryo... But I know Some things wrong. I can feel it, the armor link may not be what it was before.. During the war. But it's still there." 

Ryo nodded. "Come on, Seiji-kun." He put an arm around Seiji, who didn't shrug off the touch. "We'll have to stop and refuel along the way, but we'll get there before noon tomorrow." 

"Domo Arigato, Ryo-chan(6)." Seiji whispered.   
  


**_4, 3, 2, 1..._**

**_Earth below us_**

**_Drifting, falling_**

**_Floating weightless_**

**_Calling, calling home_**   
  


Touma watched almost dispassionately as the space station, New Hope fell away from the shuttle, the outside of the hull glowing red hot, as it plummeted into the Earths atmosphere. _/Without us./_ He thought with a sense of almost giddy glee. The only thing that dampened the mood, was the fact that they didn't have enough fuel to make it back to Kennedy, and the death of Leo Davenport. 

"Well Hashiba, let's see if we can't make it back home." Daniel Hall, said quietly a tired look on his face. "You know I think I'm getting too old for this now." 

He glanced at the fuel gauge, but didn't say anything. _/He doesn't need to know./_ Touma carefully turned the shuttle away from the burning debris of the station. _/Doesn't need to know that we might not make it home. Seiji... I love you. I will make it! I promise./_ Picking up the head set, Touma flipped on the communications equipment. 

"Command?" 

'Good to hear from you. Hashiba, who else is there with you?' 

"Commander Hall, Davenport, didn't make it out in time." He paused. "We had to leave him." 

He could hear the murmur of voices on the other end, and for a moment he wasn't sure there was going to be a responses. (sigh.) 

'Alright Hashiba. At least both of you made it out alright. How are you looking on fuel?" 

"Not good Sir. I don't think we have enough to make it anywhere but down..." 

'That's not funny.' 

"I wasn't trying to be funny Sir." 

'I know. I know.' 

"I'm going to try and make it back to Kennedy. Commander Hall's hurt, so he's out of action at the moment." 

'You make it back here in one piece Hashiba.' 

"I'll do my best Sir. Space Shuttle æDestiny' Out."   
  


A few hours later....   
  


Touma sighed, glancing at Commander Hall, who was out light a light in the seat next to him. He almost wished that he had Seiji's healing abilities, then he could have done something. _/Don't think about that./_ He told himself. _/It doesn't help anything to wish for something that's not./_

His blue eyes, flickered over the fuel gages for the 10th billion time in the last five minutes, but it showed nothing new. _/We still don't have quite enough fuel to get us home... And we're entering the atmosphere now... Fighting the pull of the atmosphere will eat up more fuel, then flying in space does./_

It was already starting to get hot inside the cock-pit, as the nose of the shuttle began to glow red. Touma closed his eyes for a moment, leaning back in the chair letting everything go he opened his mind to the world around him. _-Seiji?-_ he called softly wondering if it would work. He wasn't sure if he wanted it to or not. 

_-Touma? Is that you?-_

Relief flooded through him, at the sound of the others voice. Opening his eyes again, Touma almost smiled despite the circumstances. 

_-Yeah Seiji, it's me... Where are you?-_

There was a pause on the other end. He thought he felt someone else's mind with Seiji, but he wasn't sure it was or not. 

_-Over the Gulf of Mexico.-_

He blinked in surprise, not sure what to make of that answer. 

_-Umm.. Seiji what are you doing over the Gulf?-_

_-Coming to see you... What's going on Touma?-_   
  


~ * ~   
  


Slowly Touma stood up, he knew they weren't going to make it, even though he hadn't been able to tell Seiji that. _/At least not in the shuttle./_ He told himself, as he made up his mind. Well actually he'd made up his mind quite some time before. _/I promised Seiji, I'd make it back, and I will.../_

Carefully he turned the small deep blue orb over and over in the palm of his hand, stare at in for a long time. _/Well Tenku./_ He whispered in his mind. _/It's been a long time my friend, are you ready to help me once again? Ready to save my life and the life of another.../_

But the only answer he got was the silent pulsating of the blue kanji, embedded in the depths of the yori orb. Holding it tightly in one hand, Touma carefully pulled the still unconscious, Commander Hall out of his chair, as he moved back into the slightly wider cabin of the shuttle. _/Not much room in here... Oh well it's going to go to hell anyway. Who's going to know if I tear it apart a little more first./_   
  


~ * ~   
  


There was a crowd of people already on the run way as Tenku's slowly floated through the air down towards them. He could see some he recognized, like the head of Mission Control and a few others. But most were faces he'd never seen before. _/Good... less chance of anyone recognizing me./_

Then he spotted Seiji standing in the back ground, and almost smiled. But kept the grin on his face. As his feet hit the ground, he nodded his head slightly. It felt good to have ground under his feet, despite his love of flying it still felt good. 

"Here." Carefully he set Commander Hall down, and stepped back, swaying slightly on his feet. Though all gathered could see the slight trickle of blood as it worked it's way down the white part of the armor. 

Before anyone hada chance to say anything, he flew back up into the air. 

"But...." He was already gone, as the people hurried forward, some in awe, others in fear, and some not sure what to think.   
  


~ * ~   
  


Quickly Seiji slipped through the crowd, he caught Ryo's gaze and nodded his head. The dark haired man nodded back but didn't fallow. He stood in the back of the crowd and waited, watching Seiji disappear out of the corner of his eye.   
  


~ * ~   
  


Tenku landed in the back ally way, between two of the larger buildings. Banishing the armor Touma sagged back against the concrete wall a tired look on his face. He glance down and noticed for the first time that he was bleeding. _/How did that happen?/_ His tired mind asked, in a sluggish way. Then he remembered armoring up and the fly shrapnel that he'd shield Commander Hall from. _/Some of it must have gone right through Tenku./_ He thought slightly surprised at the realization. 

"TOUMA!" He looked up in surprise as Seiji, came running towards him. He could see the relief on the blonds face and tired to smile but it didn't last long. 

Quickly Seiji gave Touma a hug, holding him close. Then he noticed the grimace on his lovers face and quickly stepped back, falling to his knees as Touma collapsed against him. 

"I'm sorry Touma." He whispered. "I'm sorry I didn't realize you were hurt." He blinked tears back, and Touma was surprised to realize that the blond was crying. 

"It's... it's ok Seiji." 

"No it's not." Standing up Seiji quickly called upon the powers of Korin. "Hang in there, Touma- kun, I'm going to heal you... " 

"Seiji..." 

But there wasn't much the archer could do to stop him as Seiji, quickly picked him up in his strong arms. Feeling the power of Korin flowing strong again, Seiji closed his eyes, feeling the strength of the one he loved in his arms. He let the power of Korin do as it was meant to do. Heal.   
  


~ * ~   
  


Ryo looked up as Korin came running lightly across the asphalt. He smiled to himself, watching the way the blond moved. He nodded his head, in a knowing manner. Sitting down, Ryo closed his eyes for a moment, banishing the worry that had settled into his heart. _/Thank you Lord./_ He whispered quietly in his mind. _/Thank you for bringing him back to us safely./_

He watched as Seiji set the unconscious Touma down on one of the stretchers that stood on the run way. Turning he walked over to where Commander Hall still lay, a medic had been about to order him in. In the distance the sound of an ambiances alarm could be heard. 

"It's ok." Korin said quietly to the medic. "I can heal him." 

"But..." Stepping back he nodded. "Thank you." 

"Your welcome."   
  


~ * ~   
  


It was all over, now. Seiji stood in the door way watching Touma who was standing in the window, looking up at the stars as he had so many times before. A little smile played across the blonds face, as he walked across the room, slipping his arms around Touma, pulling the archer back against him. 

"Did I ever tell you that I loved you, Touma-kun?" He asked quietly. 

"Only, more then once." Touma whispered turning in Seiji's embrace. "Did I ever tell you how much I love you?" 

"About ten times today." Seiji replied with a low chuckle. 

"But today's not over yet, is it?" 

"No, Touma-chan it isn't." He leaned forward, to seal Touma's lips with his own. "Can I show you how much I love you?" He asked in a whisper. 

"If I can do the same." Came the quiet response. 

Seiji smiled. "I wouldn't have it any other way." He caught Touma's mouth in another kiss, slipping his tongue into the heat of his lovers mouth. Slowly his hands moved between their bodies as he began to unbutton Touma's shirt. He felt Touma's fingers working at the buttons of his own shirt. 

As they broke the kiss the two smiled at each other, stepping back for a moment, Touma slipped Seiji's white shirt off his shoulders, tossing it unnoticed to the floor. Then Seiji, removed Touma's dark blue one, slowly he put his arms around Touma, running his fingers up and down his back, reviling in the feel of skin against skin. 

Touma hissed softly, as he rubbed his body against Seiji's, his hands moving between them again, as he unbuckled Seiji's pants, with nimble fingers that knew where they were going. Slowly Seiji leaned forward nibbling at Touma's ear, before kissing his way down the archers neck, once again moving back to his lips for a brief respite. 

"Take is slow lover." Touma whispered softly in Seiji's ear, as Seiji's fingers ran down Touma's back, playing with the waist band of his pants. "Slow this time please." 

For a moment they broke away, violet meeting deep blue. Seiji nodded, a teasing smile on his face. "Something to remember." He whispered, in a husky voice, pushing Touma back down onto the bed behind them.   
  


~ * ~   
  


Authors Notes:   
  


Lalala! Nope Nope Nope. I an't going to finish it *evillaughter* If you've read this and gotten this far, I'm sure you can finish it by your self. *laughs* I know most of you out there have a good enough imagination, to know where to go by your self. ^_~ I hope you liked the story, I know it's a bit long for a song fic and I considered just taking out the lyrics but oh well, they sorta add to the story, so they stayed. ^_~   
  


Comments, questions, let me know: JayaKorin@ratedg.com *smiles* I'm just glad I finished it, I wasn't sure I was ever going to get there. *laughs* Oh you know the story, a short fic that of course turns into a what.... oi wow 31 page epic instead. ^.^ Ah well on to another fic.   
  


I think TR's birthday present is next *evil laughter* I think I'll go work on that while I'm in the mood to write. YIPPIE! I FINISHED SOMETHING! WoW (how long has it been? *sighs* damn too long I knew that... stupid question.)   
  


*Note: It's a hell of lot easier to write it in hirigana then trying to write it in romanji, so my spellings probably really bad. ^.^ (but then what else is new, I can't spell in english.) I have fun adding it in though, makes me feel like I'm learning something. (Laughs lightly) yeah yeah... silly Jaya. (sighs) anyway.   
  


1. Good Evening 

2. Yes. I'm Seiji. 

3. Hello, This is Date San. (typic phone greeting (least that's what it 

said in my book. ^.^)) 

4. Hello, This is Ryo. It's 1:20! (^^) 

5. Seiji-kun what is it? 

6. Thank you very much, Ryo chan.   
  


-------------------------- 

Jaya 


End file.
